A Moment Lost
by Twihardfan3194
Summary: I once swore to Ren that I would never leave him again, but promises could easily be broken as well as trust and a wandering heart. Just like when Ren promised me he would never hurt me. But I couldn't deny my love for Ren. No-I couldn't do that.
1. Prologue

**My first TIGER'S CURSE SERIES FANFIC! (:**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**A/N: Btw, this story is going to be switched up a bit...we're starting where Kelsey, Mr. Kadam, Ren, and Kishan are on the boat, they've already left India, but Ren and Kelsey never became friends or reaquainted...soo yeah :p Things are still pretty hot between them. Just a heads up if that doesn't make sense..**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also make sure to check out the following FANFICS (Categories in CAPS);**

**1. TWILIGHT-Vampires in Forks**

**2. VAMPIRE DIARIES-A New Love**

**3. SWITCHED AT BIRTH-A Life I Once Knew**

**Thanks so much and happy reading! xxx**

**~Twihardfan3194.**

**:)**

**P.S. Sorry this prologue is so short, but it's kinda just a headstart/boost for the REAL story coming up(; Thanks! Okay, now continue :p...**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface:<strong>

I never imagined I would be spending my summer trying to break a three hundred year old Indian curse placed on two gorgeous Indian men—_princes_—if anyone had told me. The thought was much too absurd to believe. But now that I was working on the third piece of the curse, the daily trainings and hiking were almost part of a normal routine for me—a near necessity.

I was never an adventurous type of girl. I didn't even go camping or hiking. I was just your average eighteen year old girl—brown eyes, brown wavy hair, and porcelain skin. Nothing overly exciting or enticing about me.

And no matter how much I loved Kishan, the younger brother of the two with a brawnier build and pirate gold eyes, he would only be but a spark to the fire I felt for Ren. I once swore to Ren that I would never leave him again, but promises could easily be broken as well as trust and a wandering heart. Just like when Ren promised me he would never hurt me. I feared someday I would be where I was now—torn, undecided, regretful, broken, and ill to bleed with Kishan as only my small safe harbor.

And now I was.

But I couldn't deny my love for Ren.

_No_—I couldn't do that.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Endings and Beginnings

**Glad you kept reading and my short prologue didn't stop you short/bored ;p**

**Sorry for short chapters, but busy busy busy...boyfriend+winter prom coming up+school+piano+and writing=short chapters ;P**

**R&R! They mean the world to me, and are the reason I've continued writing...**

**~Twihardfan3194.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kelsey's POV):<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

I pulled my lips away from Kishan's with a sigh and straightened up from our position on the deck. We had been having a picnic down on the lower decks watching the stars as we waited for our next assignment. Mr. Kadam suspected we wouldn't be docking for a while, and to enjoy our break from everything that had been going on since we had left the blue dragon's kingdom.

I tugged on the end of my braid gently, remembering the many times Ren had done so, and tossed it over my shoulder with more force than necessary. My hair was almost too short now to be braided since I had cut it just past my shoulders a few short days ago.

Kishan looked over my face gently and reached up his hand to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch, but inside my heart was breaking. I fought the urge to run away and hide as I so often wanted to do with everyone around me. It was almost too much to bear, putting on an act for everybody. I had almost fooled myself, even. Almost.

"Kells, what's wrong?" Kishan asked, meeting my eyes that wandered to my lap and were now starting to fill with humiliating tears. I angrily blinked them away, hating myself for being so vulnerable, so weak. I knew without a doubt Ren could hear me—if he wanted to, if he was listening. In another lifetime, he would have run to my aid if he had heard anything was wrong with me. But that seemed like forever ago—for now he had more important things on his mind involving the curse and forgetting about me these days. I didn't want to blame him for all of this, but I knew that I must. For it was his brain loss that had caused everything between us to lose its connection and go haywire. All of his doing, which I would never fully comprehend the reason for why he what he did.

"Talk to me," he murmured softly, a request. That was the thing with Kishan—he was so kind, so gentle. So considerate of my feelings and sensitive to how I was feeling at the moment. A different man then what he had once been—gentler—and a good man above all. "I need to know what the matter is, iadala."

I sniffed and angrily ran my hand over my cheek, brushing the tears away that had escaped. "Nothing. I'm fine," I lied smoothly, my voice choking up. I had been saying that so much lately, it almost seemed like a natural response. But I knew that I was anything but fine. My insides had been turned to dust and were now blowing away in the breeze into nothingness. I was fading away from life itself with heartbreak and confusion.

"It's Ren," Kishan said softly, mostly to himself as he averted his gaze in realization. "You're unhappy. Is it really that hard to love me?"

I quickly shook my head and picked up his hand. "You know that isn't the reason, Kishan. You've been so good to me—better then I deserve, but…I just can't do this right now. I think it would be better if…if we just put things on hold for a while. Focused on breaking the curse. It would be best…for all of us."

Kishan nodded solemnly, his eyebrows drawing together over bright golden eyes as he processed my words. "Are you sure this is what you want, bialauta?" he questioned, crooking his head to the side as he gazed deeply into my eyes, trying to read the emotion there. I could see he had secretly flinched away from what he saw there, trying to hide it the best he could. But I knew it pained him to see what was there—heartbreak, pain, and confusion. Anger. Vengeance. A lost and withered heart…seeking for the lost love that had abandoned and betrayed her…

He leaned close with his eyes closed and pressed a warm kiss to my forehead, seeing as I needed to be alone. I could smell the fresh and damp smell of rain in the air as Kishan stood up after pulling me close. I averted my gaze and looked heavenward towards the stars above, which were covered by a thick cloud of fog and rainclouds as it began to sprinkle and rain on the blanket around me, crying over my body as it matched the tears that were my own.

"Goodnight, Kelsey," Kishan murmured, disappearing without as much as a backward glance. I could sense the dismay and sorrow in his silent stride as he disappeared to his room in the upper decks.

I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. I pulled my knees up against my chest and cried. I don't know how long I sat there in the rain, but I woke up to find myself warm and dry in my bed, without so much as a sign of a tiger beside me on the large mattress. My heart stabbed at the sight as I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom to shower and to be rid of the horrible emotions and achingly deep pain in the abysmal within my soul.

"Good morning, Mr. Kadam," I said, walking into the library as I spotted him sitting at a far table, leaning over a book deep in thought. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of Ren sitting on the couch a few feet from him, quietly strumming his guitar—something he hadn't done since we had arrived on the yacht. I swallowed the lump in my throat, in shock of seeing him after the longest time, and moved over to sit next to Mr. Kadam, feeling Ren's intense gaze on me. I shrank in my seat and ignored his presence, choosing to sit on the couch on the other side of Mr. Kadam where Ren could see me. Although it pained me to see him out of the corner of my eye, it also comforted me to know that he was watching so closely in his own private way. And it confused me. If I hadn't known him so well, I wouldn't have thought he was watching me at all.

"Good morning, Miss Kelsey. You're up bright and early this morning. Did the rain keep you up at all?"

"Am I?" I asked quizzically, glancing out the back window of the room. The sun was just barely rising in the west and I blinked a few times. I knew I couldn't look as good as I sounded, which was all an act I had been putting on for the last two weeks. I rubbed my hands over my cheeks, feeling the soft arches pressed into the skin underneath my eyes.

"You look tired," he noted, which was so unlike Mr. Kadam. Usually he kept opinions about another's appearance to himself, but today he seemed to be lost in thought over his research.

I shrugged abnormally. "I…had a nightmare. No big deal," I said in dismissal as I felt Ren's eyes flash up to my face. I slowly glanced up and met his eyes for four long seconds before Kishan entered the room, acting as though nothing had happened between us last night as he sat down on the chair across from Ren. Having us all spread out from one another felt wrong. I shook the thought and gently smiled halfheartedly towards Kishan once I could tear my eyes away from Ren's cobalt ones.

"Morning, Kelsey," Kishan greeted me, warmly and with a gentleman like manner.

I smiled and nodded, feeling like an idiot for such formality. "Good morning, Kishan."

I automatically looked down, feeling the warmth of Ren's small gaze on me and then Kishan. What had he thought of our exchange? I mentally shook myself. It didn't matter. More than likely he didn't care what was happening between Kishan and I. He was out of my life now—whether I liked it or not.

"Miss Kelsey, there is a bag for you up in your room. Nilima dropped it by your door last night while you were sleeping. There should be a pair of shoes up there too to go with it." Mr. Kadam smiled warmly, taking a drink from his honey tea as it steamed around his nose and he threw me a wink.

That one caught me off guard. Taken aback I said, "A bag? What for? I thought we weren't docking for at least another couple of days—" I stopped, intimidated to speak again once Ren's guitar playing had stopped and the room was silent except for the sound of Mr. Kadam's voice.

"There has been a change of plans," Mr. Kadam informed me, standing up from his chair to stretch his legs. "There will be a party in the city we are passing by. There will be food, dancing and a pool lounging area. Will you come?" he asked me, noting my mood. Even if he didn't have the added bonus of tiger hearing, he had to have heard my crying last night. Anybody on the entire ship could have.

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face. "Of course."

"Wonderful! We should be arriving at around eight. See you soon, Miss Kelsey," he nodded, exiting the room as he gathered a handful of stacked papers and folded them into his arms.

I looked towards the two brothers and reached down to brush my anklet, feeling tense and nervous. I had never felt this way before around the two, and this frightened me. What was happening in our relationship and where would we end up if we felt this way around one another while we were trying to break the curse? I figured it was time to get past the awkwardness early in the game before we got any further to where we needed to be.

I fidgeted nervously with the bell anklet, my legs pulled up against my chest as I gazed at the piece of golden jewelry. It had been a gift from Ren so long ago—another lifetime when he was mine and I was his. The curse had now gotten in the way of everything, tryly taking away my possibilities and future, as well. This was no longer just Ren and Kishan's curse—it was mine too.

I gazed out the open window that was closest to the ocean, letting the ocean mist and breeze breathe over me, blowing my loose hair so it tickled the bottom of my neck and caused me to shiver gently. The night wind reminded me much of a night Ren and I would have spent on the veranda back in India.

I hardly felt the couch shift when someone sat next to me about a foot away. I looked up, startled, expecting to see Kishan sitting next to me, but Kishan had left the room. I stared up awestruck into a beautiful pare of intense cobalt eyes as Ren looked down at me. I couldn't read his expression, but at least there was no sign of hate there in his gorgeous features as he peered down at me in a way that was unfamiliar to my soul. Never had I seen him look at me this way before, but I couldn't decide whether or not I liked it. A sudden wave of warmth and peace washed over me, as well as betrayal and frustration.

"Cold?" his musical and foreign voice spoke softly, causing me to jump as my anklet loudly rang in the vacant room. I would recognize that voice anywhere, do anything just to hear that sweet voice spoken out loud to warm my thoughts and cause my insides to melt like the pathetic human-being I was. Or just to hear him say my name like the way he used to, with so much love and admiration.

"No," I murmured, unable to admit to Ren just how much I missed him. That no matter what I did, he continuously shoved his way into my thoughts and idled there for hours at a time. Or the fact that I had almost zapped Kishan's head clear off today in lack of focus and concentration during training, earning a scowl.

That no matter how much I pushed him back, he was still eternally a part of me in every possible way.

I felt his presence like the blaze of a nearby fire—almost unbearable, scorching me down to the pit of my vulnerable, love-sick soul. Ren's hand lightly brushed my shoulder—intentionally or accidentally, I would never know—leaving electricity in its wake as he leaned over me to set his guitar to the side, stealing me breath as the familiar smell of sandalwood and waterfalls overwhelmed me.

No matter how hard I tried, the sparks radiated down my chest and to my aching, withered heart. How I wished I had the ability to disappear instead!

"You've been playing with this anklet for a while," Ren spoke, startling me once again. This was probably the most he had said to me since we rescued him from the murderous hands of Lokesh.

I shrugged and removed my hand from the anklet, stretching my legs out in front of me. "Let's just say it was a gift from a very good…friend." I flinched at the word, my eyes welling up with tears again, forcing me to look the other way. I tucked my hair behind one ear and bit my lip, hating the feeling of being caught so susceptible and pathetic in front of the one I loved.

Ren took a deep breath, undoubtedly aware of the story of how I got the piece of jewelry. I had overheard Kishan and Ren talking right outside my door last night as I restlessly lay in bed, listening to their conversation—or more importantly the tune and flow of Ren's voice. Kishan had been ranting to Ren yet again about the pain he was causing me and that it was not fair for Ren to treat me so horribly after I risked my life to free him, blah, blah, blah. And then I had heard Ren ask an unexpected question about the anklet I constantly fidgeted throughout our studies and sit-down sessions with Wes and Mr. Kadam.

"Only an idiot would forget something so special that he gave to his own girlfriend," Kishan said with what I can only guess his world-famous roll of his pirate-gold eyes.

I hadn't heard the rest of the conversation after that as I lay in bed, part of me a little upset at Kishan's horrible behavior towards his injured brother, and the other part pained to know that Ren had no memory of absolutely anything. Not even the bell anklet he had given me to awaken Durga in the beginning of our missions in breaking the curse.

"I know," Ren said softly, hesitantly reaching a hand towards me before pulling away with a sigh. "Kishan told me."

I smiled halfheartedly and finally met his cobalt eyes, shining as always, but missing so much of the man I once knew to heart. I fought back the urge to run my hands over the strong features of his face, the face I had come so well to know masking the man that no longer existed underneath in his soul.

I swallowed hard wiped away a stray tear, trying to get my act together before straightening up. If there was anything I wanted to say to Ren now, then I had better act fast. For I wasn't sure if I would have a moment like this for a while. I had better make good use of my time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger...I know how you all LOVE those :p R&amp;R! Thanks :)<strong>


	3. Confessions and Revelations

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Revelations**

**Sorry for the super short chapter :/ Ugh, been so busy, I WISH I had more time to write! Anyway, I'm having fun with this story, but I'm still kind of undecided on where it's going. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know! Or if you're confused on anything, too. **

**Thanks so much! And please R&R!**

**~Twihardfan3194.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ren's POV):<strong>

Being near her was almost too much to bear, but I had to _know_ her. I had to know how I had caused this one girl so much pain and anguish, and who she had been to me before my incident. She seemed so sweet, but there was a nagging frustration that also came from just the mere mentioned of her name.

_Kelsey Hayes. _

The name brought me small joy from the sight of her image that clouded my vision, but then filled my very soul with bitter disgust.

What was _happening_ to me? Why did I feel this way?

"Why are you talking to me now?" Her sweet voice filled my thoughts as her wide brown eyes met mine with ambiguous hope and uncertainty.

My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes tightened, assessing her dubious words. I wanted to reach out to her—and get out of the room as fast as I could. Being around her was bringing an aching pain and desperation in my chest; a perverse desperation to get away and flee from her very presence. It was almost too much to bear. But I _had_ to know…

"How did we meet?" I murmured, gazing into her eyes. They widened a smidgeon at my words, but then she regained her sense of thought and stared down at the hands folded in her lap. I had heard her conversation with Kishan last night, and I was itching to know why she had ended things so poorly with him. Everything had seemed fine between the two, but then I could always sense that there was something missing in their relationship.

She swallowed, folding and unfolding her porcelain hands as she spoke quietly, refusing to meet my gaze. I hesitantly leaned forward, the pain itching at me to get away, but feeling undoubtedly sorry for the girl in front of me. I wanted to comfort her physically, but I was not sure how to do so. There were surprisingly _many _things I wanted to do to her physically, as wrong and confusing as it all was. The very thought of touching her warped my insides into a sickening twist but then also left me gleeful.

"I had gotten a job at the circus you were being kept at. I was in charge of caring for you. I would read poetry to you and visit you. You were always particularly fond of William Shakespeare. At first I was a little frightened and cautious to even come close to you,"—she smiled halfheartedly—"but we both warmed up to each other pretty quickly. You were my best friend." Kelsey stopped and coughed, hiding a dry sob. "Mr. Kadam came wanting to know if I was interested to come to India to work with him. Kind of like an internship, I suppose you could call it. You wouldn't believe the surprise I got when I found out you were a cursed man! I almost didn't even want to help you, but I couldn't leave you." She shook her head. "I couldn't. You were too…_important_…to me."

I cocked my head to the side, assessing her words, deep in thought. That was not the story I had planned or even prepared myself on hearing. And the way she spoke to me, I could tell she had meant a great deal to me. As well as _I_ meant so much to _her_. I was beginning to truly understand how much she meant to me…

"I truly am sorry for the pain that I have caused you, Kelsey." I swallowed, fire coursing down my throat, the flames licking my insides at the mere mention of her name. "You don't know what it's like…being held accountable for something out of your control. I don't know who you are, and I'm not sure that I _ever_ will."

I watched as her chest rose and fell, slowly and deeply, as she finally met my eyes. Her eyes were beautiful and so was she, as rare as a rose. I couldn't even being to identify or understand what I was feeling. I _couldn't_ be falling for her…could I?

"I was thinking we should be…friends," she murmured, still gazing into my eyes. "I do not want to pressure you into anything, and you can choose whether or not to believe me when I say you _aren't_ being held accountable for anything. This was Lokesh's doing." She took a deep breath once again and hesitantly reached out to touch the hand on my leg. The fire there burned, but almost in a surprisingly good way. "I haven't given up on you. And I've even forgiven you."

"Kelsey, I…" I swallowed hard and wrapped my hand firmly around hers, the pain intensifying. I knew I would not have much more time to be around her, but there was something I had to say before I fled from the room. "I may not remember you, but you are still important to me now that I have gotten to know you. And although you may not be looking for anything with Kishan and I right now, I won't give up. I will keep fighting for my memory." I took a deep breath, figuring I owed this girl that much. And because I had grown so fond of her in the past few weeks we had spent with each other.

I knew the revelation at Phet's house that I had been the one to do this to myself had hurt her. And I was going to do everything in my power to get her back in my life where she belonged.

Even if I had to burn in the excruciating process.

Kelsey bit her lip, something she often did when she was nervous or unsure, and bowed her head before pulling her hand away.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I don't want you to feel like you are…_expected_ to do anything about this. If you want to be with Nilima, I understand. Or anyone for that matter. I don't want you to feel like I _own_ you in any way."

"But you already do," I whispered, pulling her hand back to mine. I had almost grown accustomed to the burn that was their now over the past time we had been with each other. "You've always had me. Subconsciously or not, I will not hurt you again. I _will_ find a way to make things right," I said, brushing the hand that held hers against her soft cheek, making her blush. "Or I'll die wondering what could have been."

She smiled sadly. "You immortal," she reminded me.

"Immortal or not, there are still ways for anyone in the world to die. Even the all-powerful _Lokesh_." I laughed sadly, gazing into her deep brown eyes and smiled softly. "I care about you, Kelsey. And I want you to be happy again. I apologize that I've hurt you so much." I flinched and pulled my hand from hers before rising off the couch. "Perhaps I should leave. The pain…"I stopped, biting my tongue when I saw the hidden expression twist behind her masked features.

Kelsey nodded. "I care about too, Ren. You're a great friend."

I shook my head and turned towards the door. Before departing out of the room, I murmured, "That's not how I meant it."

Although I wasn't even certain she had heard me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and again SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Gah, kicking myself as we speak :p Let me know what ya think ;)<strong>


	4. Getting Back On Track

**Chapter 3:**

** So, I think I might just switch POV's between Ren and Kishan, but there might be more Kelsey in the story then there will be Ren….I don't know~it will all depend on the setting and place in the story! :p Thanks for much for subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing! They mean the world to me and give me the inspiration I need to continue! Sorry the chapters are short and don't come as often as they could ;/**

** R&R! 3**

** ~Twihardfan3194. XxRen+KelseyxX**

** (Kelsey's POV):**

The next week was anything but ordinary. It was so strange having Ren back in my life—but also not so bad either. Although there was still that small achy feeling deep within my heart, it was somehow bearable now as Ren as I continued to become "reacquainted" in our new found friendship. Kishan often stood in the background and watched our exchanges and casual teasing, though I could tell it still bothered him as much as it had before when Ren had his memory of me present.

I was on the deck of the ship near the kitchen, overlooking the waves on the balcony, the mist spraying my cheeks and enveloping my face with saturated moisture that left me feeling clean and pure. It was soon time for me to be practicing my lightning ability, and it took everything inside of me not to zap the waves in front of me, in fear that it would start a shark frenzy. I shivered at the thought and quickly pushed it away as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, not having noticed Kishan's presence.

He came up beside me and leaned on the ship's railing, not saying anything. It was his kind and composed silence that I admired about him. While Ren could sit and talk for hours—everything from Shakespeare, to literature, to every thought he had had during his afternoon as a tiger—Kishan chose to accept his surroundings and quietly enjoyed them, consuming every array possible from each feeling and emotion in the air around him.

"Hi," I said, still glancing out at the ocean. The awkwardness had died down between us, but even in our most comfortable times, there was always something there eating at our familiarity with one another.

Kishan grinned and lightly rubbed my shoulder, trailing the length of my arm until he gratifyingly found my hand in the warmth of his. I smiled halfheartedly and looked over at him. He was carefully watching me, waiting for any reaction. I threw him a reassuring look and squeezed his hand once before pulling him along with me. "I have to practice my lightning power."

Kishan nodded, already having been aware of my schedule, I presumed. "Ren is just finishing up his workout and then we'll be left to help you with your training."

I nodded and Ren's face entered my mind. I blushed fiercely and switched to another train of thought, for Kishan seemed to becoming suspicious of my involuntary reddening. I assured him that it was just the ocean mist and humidity biting at my cheeks from the cold. The thought of me "training" was just beyond strange. Everything about the situation would have been incomprehensible to anybody on _normal_ standards.

I followed Kishan down the ship, watching the waves as I passed, longing for another time when things were right between Ren and I. But having him as my friend now still had its benefits. We often joked and teased each other, and spent most of our time reading literature in the library or on the veranda when the weather outside was nice. Ren often asked for my opinion on songs that he would play on the guitar, or a paragraph in poetry. But other than that I felt like I may never truly get _my_ Ren back where he belonged.

Kishan opened the door for me and I entered into the large workout room. Various mats were set up over the gym style floor along with weights and lifts. Ren hopped down from the pull ups he had been doing and rubbed his hand together, throwing me one of his heart-stopping smiles, causing me to melt. Although I couldn't help but smile back at his new found enthusiasm for everything. While he wasn't as much of a leader as he used to be, he still had a familiar confidence to his step as he strode over to me in his bare chested glory. It was everything I had in me _not_ to faint or drool at the sight of him as he pulled a dragon fly blue collared shirt on.

Ren winked in my direction, causing an embarrassing blush to make itself known. Of course this only made him grin more as he continued to fasten the buttons on his shirt.

"Lose the grin, Casanova. Even you would know the effect you have on girls," I grumbled, purposely giving his arm a shove.

Ren laughed and rubbed his arm where I had shoved him. It didn't seem to bother him, but I know it had inwardly been discomforting for him to feel. "Oh, really? And what might this _effect _be that I possess?"

I giggled as Kishan gave one of his world famous roll of the eyes and stalked past us to the training area. I knew my minutes with Ren were limited to chat before we had to get to work, so I quickly responded, "Come back down to earth, Superman. You've been up there flying in the clouds a little too long. Honestly, you really _should_ know the effect you have, amnesia or not." I shrugged and started walking past him. "We've discussed it before."

Ren quickly snatched my wrist and pulled me to his side. He gazed deeply into my eyes. That was the difference between Ren and Kishan. Kishan could make me melt with a touch, but Ren could put me on the bridge of fainting with his gorgeous cobalt eyes alone. His hand trembled on my wrist, but he made no sudden urge to move from his place inches from my face.

"Well, Lois, I would believe you make an excellent point. 'He that loves to be flattered is worthy o' the flatterer,'" Ren grinned, winking at me. "Therefore, I accept your compliments." He quickly pulled away and continued out the door, looking over his shoulder only one to say, "And Lois Lane was a very stubborn woman."

I scowled at him but couldn't help but silently laugh at his comments. I had Ren back in some form, and the thought left me at ease enough to focus on the matter at hand. I turned back to Kishan, who was watching me intently from across the room, no doubt having listened each other's teasing. A part of me felt guilty for ignoring Kishan, but now that I was going to be spending time with him and training, I didn't feel as bad as I probably should have.

**Thanks for reading! R&R! xx**


End file.
